


Tommyinnit-centric mcyt requests lets goooo

by Kiralit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced adoption, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, Kidnapping, Manhunt!Dream and SMP!Dream are different people, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Torture, infantilization, inspired by gay_gay_gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralit/pseuds/Kiralit
Summary: Have a few ideas i cannot implement, but maybe someone will find them interesting. They're mostly angst so :)Also, english isn't my first language, pls don't be mad if i phrase something wrong
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 68
Kudos: 578





	1. Techno kidnaps Tommy after community house fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> TW: kidnapping, violence

After Tommy's betrayal Technoblade not only mad, but hurt - he considered the blond boy to be his family, not just business partners(they aren't brothers in this, obviously). During doomsday Techno tries to avoid Tommy at first, but bloodlust and voices in his head drive him crazy, and after Dream completes building his dynamite machine, he starts looking for Tommy. Finding the blond with Tubbo only makes him angrier - "why does he choose him over me? is he better? was i not enough?" - so The Blade gives Tommy a choice: you come with me or I kill Tubbo(reminds you of something, doesn't it? lol poor Tubbo). Tommy doesn't believe him at first, but quickly realize Techno is serious and agrees to come with him.

They go very far from L'Manberg, not to Techno's retirement base but somewhere Tommy doesn't know about. Basically at this point The Blade doesn't trust Tommy at all, though he still wants for them to return to their past routine. He wants Tommy to forget about his traitorous friends, to think of Techno over Tubbo for the first time. Tommy, on the other hand, is just scared for his life, since he doesn't know why Technoblade is doing all this. 

In their new house Tommy isn't allowed to go anywhere without Techno's permission, isn't allowed to have his own things, isn't allowed to talk about others, especially about Tubbo. Obviously Tommy tries to run a couple of times, but every attempt to escape ends only with angry Techno and stricter rules. The last one almost turns out to be successful, but The Blade finds him and promises to break his legs if he tries to escape again. They end up in a very abusive relationship, where Tommy must always rely on Techno to keep him in good mood and pretend to be happy with it, otherwise... well, Tommy likes kind and affectionate Techno way more than irritated one.

I came up with several options for the ending, but the authors are free to end this in their own way.

1) Good ending. Tubbo find Phil, and together(mb with Ranboo?) they go to save Tommy. There can be a cool battle, but i think Phil will just distract Techno, while others will help Tommy. Then - therapy session with Phil and Technoblade bc WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??? YOU CAN'T SOLVE YOUR MENTAL PROBLEMS BY KIDNAPPING A CHILD YOU IDIOT.  
(I think Phil isn't Tommy's father in this, its just a friend-to-friend conversation, cause Phil doesn't want for Techno to go completely crazy.

2) Bad ending. Tubbo failed to find Phil and went alone. He maybe even succeed in finding Tommy, but he couldn't stand a chance against Blood God. Since the day Tommy betrayed him for Tubbo Technoblade wanted to kill young president, but first he was bound by a promise, and later he couldn't leave Tommy alone - now was the perfect opportunity. The Blade kills Tubbo in cold blood and goes to "comfort" frightened Tommy, saying that now nobody will ever take him away.

3) Well, shit. Let's remember the canon for a second: doesn't Dream need Tommy for his evil prison-plan? Somehow Dream manages "to save" Tommy, but only to lock him up in his unescapable prison. The kid, being grateful, is an ideal target for Dream's manipulation. Most likely Techno will try to bring Tommy back, but at this point its just two tyrants are fighting over the kid, and both of them are equally terrible for Tommy.


	2. Dream escapes from prison and goes to stalk Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: stalking, panic attack, violence

Dream somehow escapes, and now he needs a way to regain his former influence over Tommy. Since he can't confront Tommy directly, Dream decide to just watch him instead to find a way to manipulate him the best. At first he watches from afar, but over time he becomes bolder, and begins to leave small "messages" to the boy, just some observations, something like "I see you and Sam are getting pretty close" or "The hotel was not a bad idea. Be careful at the construction site :)". Obviously it scares Tommy to shit. Dream, on the other hand, enjoys being in control of the boy's emotions. He even feels responsible for Tommy, and voices his suspicions about Jack and Niki. If in the beginning stalking the blond was only part of the plan, now it is a necessity for Dream - he NEEDS to know where is Tommy, what is he doing, who is he talking to etc.

Tommy is just horrified, he is afraid to leave the house, to walk alone, he sees Dream in every shadow. For some time he sleeps at Tubbo's, but then he finds a small note near his bed, something like "Do you think Tabbo will stop me? It's cute, but I advise you to return home if you don't want others to get hurt :)". 

The others try to support Tommy, especially Sam - he feels guilty about Dream's escape, but Niki and Jack consider the boy's miserable state the ideal opportunity for their plans. When they try to kill Tommy with nukes, Dream is fucking furious. When Niki and Jack are alone, he attacks them. He does not kill them, but leaves them with mortal wounds to torment them for as long as possible, and sends Tommy a message to go check the coordinates he left. The boy, of course, doesn't go alone, but with the rest - Sam, Captain Puffy, Tubbo etc. The room is covered in blood, Niki and Jack are half dead and can't be saved by any potion - others have no choice but to finish them off so that they respawn. Mocking "Be careful, Tommy" is written on the wall, and the boy feels like he can't breathe. I would like to see the scene where Sam takes Tommy out of there and just hugs him, not knowing how to help his child.

How it all ends - completely at the discretion of the author, it can be just a little oneshot, but if you want to write more complex fic here are some ideas:

1) You may want to involve Techno and Phil so that they know about the situation and invite Tommy to stay with them. After all, breaking into Technoblade's house is much more difficult than breaking into Tubbo's.

2) Tommy convinces himself that he is a danger to everyone, and secretly leaves to look for Dream to end it all. They go to live at Dream's base, where the latter can satisfy his possessive desire to control Tommy's life.

3) Something with Sam being the best dad and kicking Dream's ass


	3. Dream has no soulmate, and he decides to "make" himself one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: manipulation, gaslighting, violence, abusive relationship

At sixteen, a name should appear on your arm - the name of your soulmate. A soulmate connection doesn't have to be romantic, it can tie friends, family members, or even archenemys. Dream has no name on his arm. At first, he thinks that this is a delay - this often happens, for some people the name does not appear for months, but months turn into years, and Dream loses hope, until he meets Tommy. The teen is loud, a bit annoying, but so very bright, emotional and brave - Dream is sure that by 16 it will be his name that will appear on Tommy's arm, because they just have to be soulmates, right? 

Then, there is Tubbo, Wilbur, their stupid war for independence, the duel. Tommy's arm is still empty, and Dream starts to worry - the blond is already sixteen. The name appears only after the Festival. Dream sees Tommy pull up his sleeve and sees a mocking "Tubbo" written on his forearm. The boy does not even look surprised, smiling calmly and showing his mark to his friend, as if he expected this. Dream refuses to accept this. Tommy is his soulmate, not Tubbo's. 

The exile is everything Dream wanted. He's the only one who visits Tommy, and no, it's not at all that no one knows where Dream took him. Dream almost never leaves Logstedshire, every day following Tommy on his heels and convincing that the mark on the teen's arm is a mistake. 

"Tubbo wouldn't exile you, if he was your real soulmate. The soulmates should always be together, and where is he now?" - basically Dream manipulates Tommy into giving up his soul bond. Soon after, the name on Tommy's hand fades, and so does Tubbo's. When Dream finds out that Tommy was hiding things from him, he does not blow up the Logstedshire, but carves his name over the tarnished soul mark.

Dream gaslight Tommy into thinking it was always this way, every morning, secretly from the teenager, outlining the "mark" on his own hand with a marker. At the other end of the map, Tubbo does his best to find his friend and fix everything.

I have a few ideas for the ending, but I'm also happy about other possible options.

1) Tubbo finds Logstedshire and goes to confront Dream, but sadly its too late. Tommy doesn't believe him, confident that Dream is his real soulmate. After Tubbo leaves, Dream takes Tommy to another server so that no one else bothers them(or just very far away)

2) Ghostbur accidentally finds Logstedshire and talks to Tommy while Dream is away. He is very confused about the blond's new carved mark and tells Phil and Techno about it. Obviously they are both furious(they all family in this, okay). They beat the shit out of the Dream, save Tommy and let him heal and reestablish his bond with Tubbo.


	4. Technoblade convinces amnesiac Tommy that they are brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted suicide, description of injuries, amnesia, gaslighting, panic attack

Techno and Tommy aren't brothers in this, also, Wilbur is Phil's only child. The Butcher Army was either not created or was created much later than in canon.

So. Dream blew up Logstedshire, and Tommy built a tower to commit suicide. But if in canon he just jumped into the water and ran away, here we will add a little realism. From this height, falling into the water is tantamount to falling to the ground, and Tommy only miraculously survived. The fall broke his leg and several other bones (at the discretion of the author, lol), caused a lot of internal injuries and, most importantly, resulted in a head injury, which led to amnesia. On adrenaline, the semi-conscious Tommy was able to get out of the Logstedshire and reach the snow biome, but no further. Thus, Technoblade finds a frozen and injured Tommy, lying unconscious in the snow, and decides to take him to his cabin. Techno helps the boy with his wounds, puts a splint on his broken leg etc.

Problems start when Tommy wakes up. Technoblade tries to interrogate him, but learns that the boy doesn't remember Techno, or even his own name. Not wanting to leave the blonde to his fate, Techno decides to leave him here until he recovers. Obviously Tommy is trying to ask Techno about himself, but the latter manages to professionally avoid the topic. 

It starts by accident. One day, the teen casually asks if they are brothers, and Techno, without thinking, says yes, just to keep him quiet. Later, he realizes that he fucked up, but decides not to change anything: firstly, it would be an awkward conversation, and secondly... Techno really doesn't mind seeing this Tommy as his brother. This Tommy also loud and sometimes irritating, but more docile and sincere in a way. So, starting as an accident, it goes wrong really quickly. Techno first lied to Tommy on purpose when he asked him about his age. The Blade didn't want to let Tommy leave the house alone, and when the blond said something like "I am a Big man! I don't need protection", Techno answered "You're actually 14, so you can't leave home without an adult"(it can be any other age under 16). After that, Techno was no longer afraid to lie to Tommy, whether it was little things or not. 

"Do I have any friends, actually?" - "No, we've been living here alone for a long time."

"How did I lose my memory?" - "You secretly went for a walk at night, climbed a tree and fell. That's why I'm afraid to let you go alone, Tommy."

"I had a dream, very realistic. There were explosions, some kind of war. There was a country, very important, Maleburg or something like that." - "It's just a dream, Tommy. You have a strong imagination."

Tommy sometimes doubts Techno's words, but due to the lack of another source of information, he still relies on him. The Blade, on the other hand, got used to the role of older brother, and does not want to change anything in his new routine with Tommy.

The endings(the author can come up with his own scenario if they want): 

1) Dream decides to visit Techno in search of Tommy, and this visit doesn't end well. Tommy hears a vaguely familiar voice and leaves the room, seeing the guest, which triggers a flashback and then a panic attack. Dream tries to kidnap the teen, but Techno kills him, which doesn't help Tommy calm down. When the boy tries to leave, Technoblade locks him in the room, convincing him that it was all in his dream and that Tommy has problems with the perception of reality, which is why he cannot leave the room without Techno's permission. Soon Tommy himself begins to believe it.

2) The Butcher Army is formed, and they go for Technoblade's blood. But this time it's all going way different. The Blade does not care about his horse, since he can't leave Tommy alone in the cabin, so he fights with all his might. Tommy walks out of the house at the sound of battle, and the Butcher Army's attention shifts from killing Techno to saving the blond, and while Quackity, Tubbo and Fundy distract Techno, Ranboo escapes with Tommy to L'Manberg. When the rest of the Butcher Army returns back (most via respawn), they find out from Tommy about his amnesia and help him recover. Tubbo tells Phil about what happened, and Madza goes to stop Techno from whatever he wants to do (obviously he wants to bring Tommy back). 

"What the fuck, mate." - "I just wanted a brother." - "What. The. Fuck."


	5. Tommy is the God of Blood and War, but nobody except for Chaos God Dream knows about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! There won't be much love in this prompt, but there won't be an abundance of trigger warnings either!
> 
> TW: violence

Tommy was born special. “Born” is most likely wrong to say, since he did not have a father and mother - one day he simply emerged from the void in the form of a young boy, scared and alone. Wherever the blond went, wars, pain, blood and fear followed on his heels. Many attempts and mistakes have been made, but the boy begins to improve control over his powers, and even begins to enjoy them, however, not for long. In one small town, the young god got into a fight with a merchant in the market and, in a fit of emotions, accidentally released his power. The unfortunate man with a cry of pain fell to the ground, and the people around, as if hypnotized, attacked him, literally tearing him to pieces. Panicking, the teen fled from the bloodbath to the gates of the town, where he ran into Philza and his children. Thus, the young god received a name, a family and a purpose - to be a human, and to live as one. 

For several years everything went well, until one of Philza's sons, Technoblade, got carried away by tournaments and gladiator fights. The first tournaments were unsuccessful, but Techno did not lose hope of winning, every day training to the point of exhaustion. Admired by older brother's determination, Tommy decides to help, blessing with divine power, making him his Champion. Unfortunately, being the Champion of the Blood God had its side effects, more precisely - voices in the head and an irresistible thirst for blood. Terrified of the consequences of his actions, Tommy escapes again, stopping only at the borders of the Dream SMP. 

Now, let's digress a little with Dream himself. Dream, the God of Chaos, has existed for more than a hundred years. Over the course of his long life, he met many spirits, muses and nymphs, but he never met a deity with the power comparable to his own. Quickly identifying Tommy's sphere of influence, Dream appoints himself as mentor to the young god. The only problem is Tommy himself, who flatly refuses to use his powers. Dream, however, does not take the boy's refusal seriously, turning it all into a game.

Then everything goes as in the canon, with only a few important differences:

1) Cat and Mellohi not just some discs. Their music helps Tommy take control of his powers, which is why he values them so much, and why Dream is trying to take them away. Unfortunately, the rest don't know this, and don't perceive the discs as something valuable.

2) The gods are obviously immortal. This is one of the many reasons why Dream wants Tommy by his side - everyone else will die over time, and Tommy has not yet experienced the feeling of loss like Dream, who has outlived all his friends and followers.

3) While Tommy dislikes and fears Dream, the latter sincerely considers them friends. The Blood God is young, and he takes every conflict seriously, and every death as a tragedy. He quickly becomes attached to people and things, and Dream considers it his duty to teach him to let go.

4) When Wilbur dies, Dream, at Tommy's request, resurrects him, in return for a promise not to leave Dream SMP. But, being the God of Chaos, he "forgets" to mention that since it is not his sphere of influence, resurrection will have side effects. This is how Ghostbur appears.

5) It was Tommy who accidentally summoned the Withers, since it was his rage that influenced Technoblade. Feeling the negative emotions of his patron, Techno lost control of himself, which led to the massacre.

6) I would like everyone to know about the divine essence of Tommy during the Doomsday War, when he, in a rage at Dream, shows his true form (personally, I imagine this similar to biblical angels - a multi-winged and multi-eyed terrifying creature), but the author can describe it differently, if they wish. I would also really like the author to describe Phil and Techno's feelings to the truth, especially the latter. Like you spent most of your life worshiping the Blood God, not noticing that he was there all the time. And how will he now communicate with Tommy, can he generally perceive him as before?

The plot of the story can lead anywhere, this prompt is not a clear sequence of events, but a general idea of the world that a potential author can use as they wish.


	6. Time travel AU where the present sucks and the future is even worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, today's request is quite voluminous, so I apologize if you find this boring to read or something like that.
> 
> In order not to get confused about who is from the future and who is not, I will often use p!(present) and f!(future) before names.
> 
> TW: violence (as usual), Tommy's death (not really? it's complicated)

So, The Doomsday War, our favorite. Remember the lightning that struck Tommy? What if it happened during a conversation between Tommy and Dream on the obsidian platform, and hit not only Tommy, but Tubbo, Dream and Technoblade? And sent them to the future? 

Now let's talk a little about the said future. Basically everything goes as in the canon, except for one key point. Punz didn't get Tommy's message, and no one came to rescue the teenagers. When Dream raised his sword over Tabbo's head, Tommy at the last moment managed to push away the latter, getting hit and losing his last life. After that, everything went to shit. 

Dream is obviously trying to resurrect Tommy with the help of Schlatt's book, but for some reason (maybe because Tommy didn't become a ghost) it doesn't work. Tubbo at first tries to think of something himself, but fails and returns to Dream, realizing that he has the greatest motivation among the others and a real chance to resurrect Tommy. Without Tommy Dream doesn't really care about Tubbo being alive or not, so he accepts the latter's help, realizing that he is ready to do anything for his friend. When the Egg begins to take over the server, Dream, despite being immune to it, decides to help it mind control the others on the condition that the Egg, in return, will help him resurrect Tommy. Philza is captured first. Devastated by the death of his youngest son, he barely even resists when attacked by Bad's team. Techno, trying to save an old friend, loses his first life when Dream and Tubbo join the battle. Respawned, he begins to plan the rescue of Phil and the rest captured, and eventually others join him, forming an underground resistance.

A quick summary for those who are too lazy to read:

1) Tubbo and Dream are working together, they kill or capture those the Egg demands, hoping it'll help them revive Tommy. They aren't friends, but have a common goal.

2) Phil is depressed and imprisoned. Poor man.

3) Technoblade is the leader of the underground resistance.

So, our boys woke up together in the described future. At first they are obviously confused: bloody vines grow everywhere, and there is no one around. I think Dream will be the first to separate and go looking for his future self, while Techno, Tommy and Tubbo didn't have time to disperse, having stumbled upon members of the resistance who went out on reconnaissance. So, the three met f!Techno, who explained the situation to them. Not knowing how to return to their time, they remain with f!The Blade, unaware of the upcoming betrayal. One of the members of the resistance (anyone, it can be Nicky, Jack, Fundy or whoever you want) considers Tommy's arrival an opportunity to end it all, and reports to f!Dream of our guys's arrival. Now f!Dream and f!Tubbo's focus has shifted from helping the Egg to catch Tommy - if before they could not save him, this time they are ready to do anything to keep him alive and well in their grasp. Also, this is where the former tension of their relationship begins to return - obviously, no one wants to share Tommy with another. When p!Dream finds his future self, he has mixed feelings. Like, he partly understands his motives, but he himself has priority on controlling the server, while f!Dream has not been worried about anything but Tommy for a long time, which is clearly manifested in his cooperation with the Egg.

Thus, the hunt began. While f! and p!Techno try to find a way to save Phil and free the server from the Egg, f!Tubbo and f!Dream are looking for an opportunity to stab another in the back as soon as they find Tommy, the aforementioned with p!Tubbo are looking for a way home, p!Dream is trying to choose a side, since for the first time in his life he has no plan.

There are too many options for the development of events, but I'll only share a couple stuck in my head, lol. 

1) Good ending. Technoblades succeed in destroying the Egg as there are two of them, and Dream is too busy catching Tommy. The latter with p!Tubbo find a way to return to their time, and at the last moment they elude f!Dream, returning home with their Dream and Techno. They learn from their mistakes, doing everything they can to ensure that the future won't be like what they saw. 

2) Bad ending - Tubbo's win. F!Tubbo is the first to find a past version of himself and Tommy. He takes them far away, where Dream cannot track them. At first, the teens completely trust the older, like, "it's Tubbo, we can trust him!", but soon they notice the oddities in his behavior. F!Tubbo is overprotective, possessive even, he doesn't let them leave the hideout and prevents their attempts to return to their time, destroying everything they had to do so. At first, they resist his rules, but over time they get used to the new routine, perceiving f!Tubbo as their older bro.

3) Bad ending - Dreams' win. P!Dream decides to cooperate with his future self on the condition that Tommy will belong to both of them(just in case I'll clarify that it is platonic), and after that they will destroy the Egg. Together they find and catch Tommy, killing f!Tubbo, who is trying to intervene - p!Tubbo manages to escape to the Technoblades' base. Both Dreams are assholes, but if present! one hasn't quite gone off the rails yet, and doesn't behave too differently from the exile arc, the future! one is obsessed with Tommy's safety and well-being, treating him like a child. Over time p!Dream picks up the demeanor of his older version, and Tommy surrenders to their insanity, considering it impossible to escape from Dreams' iron grip.


	7. Manhunt!Dream accidentally gets into Dream SMP and meets exiled Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of manipulation

Manhunt!Dream has been on the run all his life. "Don't stay in one place for a long time, cover your tracks, look for escape routes and never trust anyone" - the rules he must follow to in order to survive. Four bounty hunters - Bad, Sapnap, George and Ant - follow the Dream on his heels. And they have known each other for so long that this whole chase turns from a struggle for life into a game. Despite this, behind all the jokes, the fugitive does not lose caution, knowing that one wrong step - and he will be killed without hesitation. Once, hiding in the trees from the hunters, Dream sees a portal in the distance. Deciding to get lost in the Nether to buy himself time, he enters it without much hesitation. But instead of the Nether, Dream finds himself on the beach, right in front of a frightened blond boy.

Today was a bad day for Tommy. He had a fight with Dream during their "ritual", which caused the latter to leave much earlier than usual. On any other day Tommy would have gone to mine, but the general fatigue and the overwhelming sadness sent him idly loafing along the shore. The teen wanted to go to bed early (rather, just lie, looking at the wall), but literally out of nowhere, Dream appeared in front of him, after a second of bewilderment directing a sword at Tommy. And, despite the majority opinion, the blond kid was never stupid. One awkward dialogue later, both understand, or rather, assume what happened. At first, Dre (they decided to call Manhunt!Dream that way so as not to confuse him with his SMP version) wanted to find a way back to his universe as soon as possible, but after a little thought he decided that maybe things were not so bad after all. In this world, he doesn't have to run, he doesn't have to be afraid for his life - so why not stay?

After Tommy's brief talk about Dream, Dre suggests hiding his presence on the server - this is how their routine begins, where Tommy is forced to communicate with Dream in the afternoon, and in the evening he waits for Dre to return from the oak forest. The former fugitive sees how badly Dream treats Tommy, how he manipulates him, but, unable to intervene, supports the teenager not only by helping him collecting the materials or fighting mobs, but also by listening to him. They quickly become close friends: Tommy for the first time can speak out to someone without fear that he will not be believed or it will be used against him, and Dre for the first time feels safe with someone. Their friendship, however, greatly interferes with Dream's plan. At first everything went well, and Tommy resisted him less and less, but then for some reason he seemed to ignore all Dream's assurances about their friendship, stopped waiting for him to come, and generally got rid of the sight of a beaten puppy. Dream would have assumed that he regularly communicates with someone, but he lied to all the inhabitants of L'Manburg long ago that Tommy did not want to see them, so it can't be true. 

Seeing as an increasingly irritated Dream tries to find out the truth from Tommy, Dre becomes more protective of the teen, and even wants to confront this evil version of himself, stopped only by Tommy's pleas not to do it. 

I have no specific thoughts for endings, but there are a few separate ideas for a potential fic that I'd like to share.

1) At first, Tommy is afraid to talk a lot with Dre, expecting to be told to shut up, but Dre encourages the teen to speak his mind, and gradually he opens up and begins to talk even about personal things, in particular - Wilbur's death, Phil's dismissive attitude, his fear of Technoblade after the Manberg Festival and so on.

2) At some point Tommy begins to perceive Dre as a father / brother figure, and Dre, in response, begins to see Tommy as his little brother / son.

3) Once Tommy almost confused Dream with Dre, which almost revealed the existence of the latter on the server. Dumb excuses from Tommy are welcome.

4) The contrast between Dre's desire to protect and Dream's desire to control. Something like protectiveness vs possessiveness, yk. 

5) Yes, Dream is an asshole as usual, but he obviously does care about Tommy, in his own sick ways. I mean, if there is a direct confrontation between Dre and Dream, the latter will be ready to do anything to bring Tommy back - he sincerely considers Dree a threat to the teen. 

6) As always, I am not against bad endings, so if Dream wins or Dre gradually becomes an asshole himself - so be it. Both of them may even come to a compromise, like in the previous prompt, and start working together.


	8. Tommy doesn't handle Wilbur's death well, and Technoblade has to be a good brother for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW(!!!): graphic description of a suicide attempt, depression. Please, take good care of yourself and do not read this prompt if you are triggered by such stuff.
> 
> Lifeline Crisis Chat  
> http://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/gethelp/lifelinechat.aspx
> 
> For those who potentially want to write a work on this request, I advise you to listen to these songs(and ideally read the lyrics):
> 
> Сплин - Пой мне ещё  
> Кино - Раньше в твоих глазах отражались костры  
> Molchat Doma - Клетка  
> дурной вкус - пластинки

Wilbur was everything to Tommy. A father - Phil was never home long enough to be one, friend - long before Tubbo appeared in their lives, brother - Technoblade probably didn't even consider them as such. Usually, if Tommy felt he wanted to speak out, he would go to Wil. With the revolution, the presidential elections and their exile, it became much more difficult, so Tommy, not wanting to worry his brother, kept everything to himself. Things got worse with Wilbur's death. 

It's funny how everyone thinks Tommy doesn't know how to pretend. "He's too emotional and talkative to keep something in himself," everyone thought, not noticing the first signs. Tommy smiles just as brightly, laughs as loudly, and if his eyes look a little dimmer, nobody notices. Days merge, faces and words blur, and every night Tommy returns home, not knowing what all this is for. Tommy doesn't cry at Wilbur's funeral. Niki calls him insensitive, and the boy just flinches, unsure of what to answer. She apologizes a day later, and Tommy smiles, assuring her that everything is fine - he is lying. Maybe he really is insensitive. Thoughts of death come not long after. 

As bad as Technoblade expressed feelings, Wil was his brother too. Phil's presence helped, and they dealt with the loss together. Tommy? He has Tabbo, he can handle it. Moreover, he hardly wants to see Techno now. However, they still needed to talk. The Blade arrives in the evening when the streets of L'Manburg are empty. Tommy's house isn't that hard to find, and Techno walks in, closing the door quietly behind him. It's unusually quiet there, and Techno even thinks that Tommy is not at home until he notices a dim light in one of the rooms. The first thing he notices is the smell. A metallic, all too familiar smell of blood. Then - he sees the source. Deep oozing cuts redden on Tommy's arms, blood staining the white sheet and soaking the wooden floor. Techno takes off, rips off his shirt sleeve, wraps Tommy's wounds with shaking hands, searches for a regeneration potion and prays it’s not too late. The boy's breathing is weak, but it is there - Techno takes out his communicator, typing quickly, "Need a doctor. Tommy's house. Urgent" and wait. It is the worst. A helpless state when you cannot move from your place, and you only measure Tommy's pulse in horror that soon you won't feel a quiet beating. You hear the slam of the door, but you don't move. You hear voices, someone is shouting something, they are trying to take you away, but you only hold your brother tighter, fearing to lose him forever.

"Technoblade? Let Tommy go, we called Ponk, he will help him."

Techno clings to a vaguely familiar name - Ponk is the doctor, he'll help - and lets himself be taken to another room. A second later, reality hits him. His little brother almost died, his little brother wanted to kill himself, his little brother... For the first time in ages, Technoblade cries.

***

When Tommy wakes up, everyone is here for him. They ask him how he feels, and Tommy out of habit lies - I'm fine - but this time no one believes him. Techno never leaves him alone.

"Tommy, please talk to me."  
"Tommy, I know I fucked up, let me fix it."  
"Tommy, we're family..." - "You are not my brother, and Phil is not my dad. Fuck off."

Techno is afraid to leave Tommy alone, but that's not enough. Without knowing the problem, it is difficult to solve it. 

"Phil, Tommy needs help. Can you come to L'Manburg?" - "Sorry, a little busy right now. Tommy will be fine."

And Technoblade finally understands. Phil was a good father - supportive and kind - but only for him. Tommy and Wil never fit into this picture, all the time left behind when he and his father went traveling for months or years. And now it's time for Techno to answer for his and father's mistakes.

***

Well I hope you get the point. Tommy is rescued physically, but is still depressed, and if not for Technoblade, who is constantly nearby, he would have tried to kill himself again. Techno tries to earn Tommy's trust and learns to be a good brother. Everyone else is trying to help with something, but do not know how. They used to think they knew Tommy - "he's so open about everything" - but now no one is sure. Tubbo feels like a terrible friend, and like Techno, he tries to always be with Tommy, but because of his presidential duties, he does not always succeed. Dream is angry with himself. He was sure that he was keeping the server under control, that he knew everything about everyone, but obviously he was not. Maybe he's finally trying to be Tommy's friend. When Phil finally decides to face Tommy, he is confronted by an enraged Techno - why so late? do you really care about your youngest son? Phil is a terrible father, but now he's at least trying. 

In general, everyone finally gets their heads out of their ass and looks at the consequences of their indifference.


	9. Dreamon!Dream is a symbiote who is looking for a host. Its Tommy, yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, possession(?)
> 
> So basically I ask for a Venom!AU, where Dream is Venom, and Tommy is Eddie Brock

Many people think that the Dreamons are parasites, monsters, demons, living off the bodies they use, but this is not entirely true. They can parasitize on other people's bodies, slowly killing them, but this is not at all what Dream, the powerful Dreamon, is looking for - he wants perfect symbiosis with his host. A symbiosis that will not only not destroy the host, but will also allow both of them to be at their peak of strength - perfect teamwork. He wants to find the perfect human for himself, someone who won't bow his head in fear, who will be equal, who will understand. It is with this intention that he creates Dream SMP, inviting various strong players from all over the world. With them, much to Dream's annoyance, comes Tommy. At first, Dreamon sees Tommy as another obstacle - the boy doesn't mind his own business, fuel conflicts and doesn't obey him at all, but over time, all these qualities begin to interest Dream. After their duel for the freedom of L'Manberg, Tommy, it would seem, should've been afraid of Dream, but no - the boy continued to bravely stand for his ideals, and this could not but delight. Thus, Dream's attention from the other players turned to Tommy.

If anyone notices how Dream's attitude towards Tommy has changed, no one says anything. It has become more... patronizing, some would say. He is less angry with the teen, allows him to speak his mind and really listen, even protects him from potential dangers, be it just mobs or other players. Along with this, unfortunately, comes possessiveness. Dream hates how friendly Tommy is with the others, how much time he spends with them - George's burnt house allows Dream to quickly fix it. In exile they would bond, learn to understand each other better and Dream would prepare Tommy to form symbiosis. As usual, things don't go according to plan - Tommy escapes, befriends Technoblade and, worst of all, regards Dream as an enemy again. Well, he can work with it. If Tommy refuses to cooperate voluntarily, all that remains is to put him in a situation where he has no choice.

In his vault, he gives Tommy a slightly different choice: either you "let me in" or I kill Tubbo. Tommy, like everyone else, doesn't know about Dream's true nature, so the teen doesn't really understand what he means by "letting him in", but, not wanting his best friend to die, he agrees. A second and Dream disappears, another second and Tommy's body breaks out in cold sweat. Tubbo says something, and simple words deafen - "Shut up! Shut up" - then an unnatural hunger sets in, and soon a familiar voice mockingly whispers - "Tommy" - and the teen loses consciousness. Tubbo helps get him out of the vault and Tommy wakes up in Snowchester, but the strange feeling doesn't go away. At first, it is an ongoing hunger, only slightly quenched with steaks, but then the voice comes again.

Dream briefly tells Tommy what happened and that they are now symbiotes, obviously, he is faced with complete denial from a teenager, but gradually they learn to work together: Dream learns to respect Tommy's wishes and not threaten his friends, and Tommy, in turn, learns listen to Dream and accept his help. This partnership, however, can go in two ways, depending on the author.

1) They have a rocky start, but eventually everything works out. They become good companions and even friends, perhaps later Tommy even tells Tubbo the truth. When Niki and Jack try to kill Tommy, Dream tells him about his suspicions and protects him from them. If anyone other than Tabbo finds out about Dream, Tommy defends him, saying that he won't hurt anyone. 

2) Tommy ignores Dream and his excuses and goes to tell everyone else about what happened. Some of them see no other way to get rid of Dreamon, except to kill Tommy, and attack him. Dream takes control of Tommy's body and carries out a massacre. When Tommy wakes up, he is covered in blood, surrounded by the corpses of his former friends. He tries to escape, find Tubbo, Phil, Techno - anyone - but Dream threatens to kill them if Tommy decides to seek help. Dream is confident that he is doing everything right and protecting his host, not knowing that this only increases Tommy's hatred and fear of him.


	10. Techno learns about Tommy's trauma and decides to kinda adopt him against his will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: serious violation of privacy + stalking, kidnapping, forced adoption(?)

(Wilbur is Philza's only son. Tommy saw Phil as a father figure, but they aren't related. The Syndicate isn't formed, Phil and Techno don't live together)

Whatever Technoblade claims, he still cares about Tommy. He still felt resentment over the teen's betrayal, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted Tommy to be safe, so seeing him next to a tall, threatening man in full netherite armor, he couldn't help but stop to make sure everything is fine. 

"-and after the therapy session, drop by the construction site, Sam Nook wanted to talk to you."   
"Will do, big man. See you in a bit!" - Techno only heard the end of the conversation. He frowned as he watched the creeper hybrid ruffle Tommy's hair - how long have these two known each other? And what therapy sessions were they talking about? After drinking the potion of invisibility, Techno followed the teen, unable to contain his curiosity. At a small building with a modest sign "Therapuffy's office" he stopped and, hesitating a little at the entrance, slipped into the room - Techno resisted the urge to follow him, hoping to eavesdrop on the conversation through the wall, but it was impossible to make out the words behind the muffled sound of voices. Tommy came out only an hour and a half later, Captain Puffy accompanied him to the door, smiling softly, "Come back tomorrow, okay?"

And Techno was not a bad person, he didn't want to interfere with Tommy's personal space, but seeing Puffy put a small notebook on the desk and leave without even locking the door, he could not help himself. In small handwriting there are written important notes from their therapy sessions, notes about all those traumatic events that Tommy went through, the names of the medicines she wants to prescribe for him - Technoblade takes the notebook home and reads, reads, reads, reads... He learns about what really happened in exile, learns about suicide attempts, learns why Tommy chose Tubbo over Techno - after their encounter with Dream, Tommy could not get out of his head Techno's words, "Unless you wanna call in that favor," and could not shake off the feeling that he would be betrayed, so he decided to leave before that happened. Techno learns that Tommy still has nightmares, where no one came to save him and Tubbo from Dream, that Tommy panics when he hears the explosions, that he thinks that his friendship with Tubbo will never be the same again, that sometimes Tommy doesn't know if it's worth living at all. And Techno feels guilty for the first time.

From that day on, he begins to look after Tommy, and notices more and more small details - how his hands tremble when someone calls him loudly, how he suppresses the urge to dodge when he is patted on the shoulder, how he continues to smile even when he doesn’t want to. When Technoblade finds out that Tommy wants to visit Dream for the last time, he personally approaches the teen, saying that it's a bad idea, that he knows about his therapy sessions with Puffy, and that Tommy is better off just forgetting about Dream, moving to Techno's house, where he can protect him. Obviously Tommy is pissed off. While Tommy is yelling at Techno, the latter begins to consider the possibility of just kidnapping Tommy, but doesn't have time to do anything, as Sam appears and takes the teen away.

Well, we know what happened in the prison. While Sam deals with the security issue, Technoblade looks for a way to break into the prison and rescue Tommy. After a couple of days, he finds a way and, having entered the cell, knocks Dream out so that he does not escape, and pulls Tommy out of there. At first, the teen doesn't notice Techno's strange determination, grateful to him, but soon notices that Techno does not stop at the hotel and, despite Tommy's request, does not let him walk on his own. When the teen starts to panic, it's too late.

I usually ask for a "insane brother" trope, but here i want more of a father-son relationship between Techno and Tommy, since the former believes that Sam is not a suitable father figure for the teen, as he put his job as a Warden above Tommy's trauma (at least that's how he justifies his actions). Forgetting for a second that Techno literally KIDNAPPED THE CHILD, his problem is that seeing Tommy as his responsibility, he does not give him freedom and personal space at all, and generally behaves with him like with a five-year-old, almost spoon-feeding. Would love to see Techno try to be a "good dad" by essentially doing the opposite, like completely disrespecting Tommy's opinion and constantly cooing about everything that Tommy does, no matter how serious the boy takes it. Tommy, of course, doesn't even see Techno in the role of his father, he just wants to leave as soon as possible.

The endings here are pretty standard:

1) Tommy gets used to his forced helplessness and begins to rely on Techno in everything, giving up his attempts to escape. One day Tommy awkwardly calls Techno dad, and he just dies of happiness.

2) One day Tommy manages to steal his communicator from Techno and sends a message to Phil or Sam asking for help. Basically this happens:

*muffled screams*  
\- Techno, is that the kid in your basement?  
\- I became a father!  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- mate...


	11. Dream uses his resurrection ability to torture Tommy, the latter leaves prison completely broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess that the idea appeared not long after the end of the stream, so it can be a little chaotic
> 
> TW: violence, temporary death, torture, panic attacks, psychological trauma

Okay i hope we all watched 01.03 Tommy's stream. So. 

To begin with, I have two ideas of Dream's motives and actions, one of which the author can choose.

1) Dream is a sadistic psycho, he deliberately kills Tommy to prove that he has Schlatt's book by resurrection. He uses his ability to "teach" Tommy, beating him to death when he disobeys. Basically, if he wants Tommy to talk to him, he just threatens to kill him, knowing that he can always bring Tommy back. After the first resurrection, the boy is already terrified as hell, but after a couple more deaths he becomes more obedient, fearing to anger Dream and be beaten again. Dream only escalates the situation, saying that when he escapes from prison, he will kill all Tommy's friends and resurrect them only if he obeys. When Sam finally frees Tommy, Dream only smiles, saying that the teen will always come back to him - it's just a matter of time.

2) Dream is a mentally unstable person, but sincerely considers himself a friend of Tommy. In a flash of anger, he killed Tommy, but instantly regretted it, resurrecting the latter. The teen is shocked and frightened, but Dream tries to comfort him, saying that this will not happen again. It happens again. When Dream is angry with Tommy, he sometimes beats him or threatens to beat him to death, but when he is calm, he immediately apologizes and tries to smooth the situation - Tommy never knows if Dream will hit or hug him the next second. Unlike the previous version, here Dream is more unstable and harder to predict. He does not try to "teach" Tommy, but still turns him into a constantly frightened meek creature, jumping up from every rustle. Dream sees Tommy's obedience not as a result of his actions, but as "the beginning of a truce," as if Tommy has finally accepted his friendship. When Sam finally allows Tommy to leave, Dream panics, not letting go of the teen, until Sam takes him out of there himself.

In any case, as a result, Tommy returns from prison completely different. Sam and the others could not relax either - the messages "Tommy was slain by Dream" and "Tommy was resurrected by Dream" constantly appeared in the communicator one after another, interrupted only by shocked messages from others - no one knew what was happening, but everyone understood that Tommy isn't having a fun time right now, so when the teen returned, many wanted to know what had happened. Sam, the only one who knew the truth, tried to protect Tommy from the others - the boy was clearly not mentally ready to answer their questions - but the most stubborn still managed to catch Tommy when the Warden was not around. They quickly realized that with Sam or not, talking to the teen was pointless. He refuses to talk to Tabbo, knowing from Sam how indifferently he reacted to his temporary death - "I ... I was locked in a cage with Him, and you ... you didn't care. You always don't care!" At the sight of Technoblade, Tommy instantly panics - their fight in the pit flashes before his eyes - "He would gladly finish me off there, as Dream did, if he had the opportunity." When Phil tries to calm Tommy down, he jumps back, looking at his father in horror - "He worked with Dream, he helped him, he wants me dead, he wants to kill me so that I can keep Wil company." When they raise his voice to him, he instantly covers his face with his hands, in panic, begging not to hit, not to kill, not again, please! In fact, the only one Tommy tolerates is Sam, but still deep down he’s resentful that the Warden put his job above Tommy.

In short, I want everyone to suffer and blame themselves for what happened to Tommy. Jack and Niki finally realize that all this time they were trying to kill not a terrible villain, but just a traumatized child; Tubbo realizes that his indifference made him lose his best friend; Techno and Phil realize what their alliance with Dream really meant for Tommy; Sam finally sets his priorities and begins to devote more time to Tommy, I think soon after all this they leave the server together to start a new quiet life, where Tommy can recover without constant conflicts and reminders of the traumatic past.

Also, extra points for those who show Dream and Sam interaction before the latter decides to leave the server with Tommy. Like if Dream is from the first option, how he realizes that he is losing control of the situation, and that he did not want this outcome. Maybe he is trying to come to an agreement with Sam, like he'll resurrect Wilbur if Tommy stays on the server - the Warden flatly refuses, and Dream realizes that he has lost again. If Dream is from the second option, then there are less attempts to come to an agreement, but more threats and pleas - "He needs me! I need him! You can't take him, Sam, don't you fucking dare, I'll find you, you hear? I'll escape from here and I'll find you."


	12. Wilbur is resurrected and takes revenge on everyone who ever wronged Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, murder, psychological trauma, kidnapping

In the afterlife, Tommy is at first happy with Wilbur's company - he is like an older brother to him. The teen tells him everything that happened on the server during Wilbur's absence, not noticing the elder's unnatural smile. For 9 years in the afterlife - even if it's only a few months for the rest - he calmed down, forgave Schlatt, Fundy, Phil - everyone, but listening to Tommy's story, he is seized with rage. How dare they touch his little bro? Everyone, everyone on this pitiful server has either hurt Tommy or abandoned him, and they all have to pay for it. Saying all this to the blond, describing what he will do when he gets back, Wilbur doesn't notice how scared the teen is now. Wilbur is not a fool, he knows that Dream will resurrect Tommy, and that he will most likely resurrect him a little later. Wilbur is patient. He waited 9 years, what is a couple of months for him? He'll just use this time to come up with a plan.

Dream is too self-confident, and Wil easily plays on this - pretending to be grateful, accepting an offer of friendship, helping to escape from prison, everything so that with his help it is easier to eliminate the others, and at a convenient moment to stick a knife in Dream's back. Wilbur plans to ruin the life of everyone who hurt Tommy or planned to do it - he starts with Jack and Niki, then he has Tubbo, Phil and Techno in his plans, for the last he leaves Dream. The author can either settle for simple murders - especially if Wil doesn't consider them worthy of his attention, or on something more interesting. For example, when it comes to Phil and Techno, he can cut off the wings of the first one and nail them to the anarchist's door - he wants them to suffer, so that revenge is more symbolic, because he knows how much flying means to Phil and how much more painful it is when your own son takes it away from you, and he knows how guilty Techno will feel, knowing that he could not protect his old friend from this fate. I want Niki's reaction when she sees Wilbur's cold smile and horror creeps through her. When Tommy asked Niki and Jack to be careful, they didn’t believe him, but now it’s too late. About revenge on Tubbo, I think it's also something special. For example, he kidnaps Ranboo - about him Wil only knows that he replaced Tommy as Tubbo's best friend - and locks him in a room with a timer, after which it will begin to fill with water, and says all this to Tubbo, knowing how he is in panic will make mistakes, and one hundred percent will come too late for Ranboo to remain unharmed. Dream is simply enjoying the chaos, not knowing that he will be next, and that he will face the worst fate of all. I didn't think so far, but maybe it's something related to George and Sapnap, like he kills them in front of Dream or something like that, maybe some kind of torture, like kill, resurrect and again.

As for Tommy, right after his release from the prison, he tells everyone about Dream's plans and warns that if Wilbur is resurrected, everyone will be in danger, but most are only afraid of Dream, thinking that Tommy is exaggerating about Wil. The teen knows that after Wilbur is done with the others, he will come after him, so he tries to run, hide - maybe this is where Dream tried to catch Tommy until Wilbur drags him away to get revenge - this gives the boy a little time to escape. 

As usual, I have some ideas for the endings.

1) Sam and Puffy find Tommy before Wilbur, together they come up with a super smart plan and use Tommy as bait to neutralize (most likely kill) distracted Wilbur. For drama, Wil may say something like, "Tommy, you know that you'll end up with me after death anyway?" and Tommy would say something like, "So I will try not to die then." Puffy and Sam together successfully help Tommy recover from his trauma, especially considering that all of Tommy's enemies are either dead or will never approach the teen again.

2) Wilbur finds a frightened Tommy somewhere in the forest or cave and is angry that he ran away - "You could get hurt!" He knocks out the teen and takes him home, where he brings him "trophies" from his sorties, whether it be Dream's bloodied mask or Phil's plucked feathers. Paranoia grips Wilbur again, and in everyone he sees a potential enemy who can take Tommy away from him. Each trophy he brings is worse than the previous one, no one can resist Wilbur, since everyone is disunited, and many have already suffered from him. So everyone just tries to sit quietly and avoid him, trying not to attract attention. In a sense, the server finds peace, though through fear and pain.


	13. TimeDeo joins Dream SMP and everyone envies his friendship with Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline lies after the November 16th. Of the "envious" members of Dream SMP, I'll only mention Tubbo, Technoblade and Dream, but only because these are striking examples for me - I will be glad if the author will mention others.
> 
> TW: manipulation, death and violence in one of the endings

While leaving TimeDeo as head of Business Bay and leaving SMPEarth, Tommy nevertheless kept in touch with his friend, texting and exchanging news every day. He talked about the founding of L'Manberg, about the presidential elections, the victory of Schlatt and his and Wilbur's exile - barely persuading Deo not to rush to the rescue. After the death of his brother, Tommy was too broken to communicate with anyone, especially with TimeDeo - Tommy knew how much he would be concerned, and did not want to spoil everything - Deo probably already had a lot of worries. However, ignoring Deo's messages led to the opposite result.

*TimeDeo joined the game*

It's funny how everyone took Tommy's attention for granted, confident that it would always be focused on them. Like, why pay attention to the clingy boy if he will be there all the time? Big mistake. Deo never scolds Tommy, listens to his opinion, protects him from others and helps him in his adventures - no wonder the blond instantly clings to him. At first, everyone thinks that this is temporary, that this Deo is not so special, until Tommy casually calls them best friends, and until Deo casually calls Tommy his little brother. 

Tubbo can hardly be called jealous, he himself perfectly understands that due to his new responsibilities he cannot hang out with Tommy so often, but it still stings a bit. Techno is used to the fact that Tommy turns to him for protection, he is used to admiration in his younger brother's eyes - but the way Tommy hides behind TimeDeo's back, as soon as something happens, how he calls him "his bodyguard" and "the coolest warrior", it feels as if something was stolen from him. Dream, it would seem, should not care, but he is so used to Tommy's emotions and attention directed at him, that this sheer indifference from the boy feels too wrong - Dream even tried to deliberately anger the teen, but Deo quickly redirected his attention to himself, again spoiling all Dream's plans. 

The funniest thing is that while Tommy is completely oblivious, Deo sees the reactions of others and takes advantage of it, not being afraid to openly mock everyone. However, behind a careless smile and a monotonous voice hides a real hatred of all Tommy's "friends" - they hurt him, abandoned dealing with his abusive crazy brother, ignored and brushed him off, turning their attention to him only when he finally began to appreciate himself and his time. Thus, the war for Tommy begins - and this is how it goes: 

1) All SMP members are assholes. Tubbo tries to pressure Tommy into pity, "Am I no longer your friend?" Dream, too kind and friendly to be sincere, tries to convince Tommy that TimeDeo is probably already tired of the teen, and "If he does care about you, why didn't he come sooner?" Technoblade, being able to honestly assess his skills in communication and in battle, just challenges Deo to a duel. All this only distances Tommy from them, because in fact they all simply do not respect his decisions, putting their interests above his.

Good ending: Resentment over how quickly Tommy replaced them quickly turns into something dangerous. Fortunately, the members of the server are too separated by past grudges and opposing interests - everyone essentially wants to keep Tommy for themselves, and no one is going to share the teen's attention. Deo sees the opportunity, and uses it, taking Tommy away from the server, before it's too late - the boy himself feels disappointment in all his former friends, and says goodbye to them, not listening to their pleas to stay. Deo and Tommy return to SMPEarth, and Dream SMP loses its former spark.

Bad ending: Basically, it all starts out like in the good ending, but assholes work together and TimeDeo underestimates what they are capable of. Once someone (most likely Dream or Techno) suggests to simply get rid of TimeDeo. At first it seems too much to others, but seeing how Tommy smiles at Deo, how happy he looks with him, everyone begins to seriously consider this suggestion. While Tubbo distracts Tommy, the others permakill TimeDeo. Tommy quickly realizes what everyone is trying to do, but comes in too late. Tommy is ruined by the death of his best friend, he sincerely hates all members of the Dream SMP, and they are just glad that the boy's attention is finally focused only on them.

2) TimeDeo becomes a possessive asshole. Seeing how the others look at Tommy, how they want to take him away, Deo more and more isolates Tommy from others, not leaving him a single step. Tommy, delighted with any attention he may receive, doesn't notice how quickly that attention becomes suffocating.

Good ending: Server members notice how Tommy and Deo's friendship begins to take on a dark tone and become potentially dangerous for Tommy. They warn the teen about this, and, seeing the sincere concern on their part, promises to be careful. Beginning to notice warning signs in Deo's behavior, Tommy wants to distance himself a little from him, but Deo just locks him in the house, since "the others are lying to you, I don't want you to be hurt." The server members quickly realize that something has gone wrong, and together they all save Tommy (Killing Deo seems gloomy to me for a good ending, so maybe something like banishment from the server?). After that, everyone finally begins to appreciate Tommy, knowing what it would be like to be around without him.

Bad ending: It starts out like a good ending, only Tommy shrugs off the warnings, believing that they are exaggerating + not trusting the judgments of half of them. Back home, Tommy talks about what happened, and Deo begins planning how to take Tommy back to SMPEarth. + 10 Manipulation, + 10 Isolation, and when Deo asks if Tommy will go back to Business Bay with him, he agrees unconditionally. When the others come to visit Tommy's house, there is no one there.

3) A Dream SMP canon journey with Tommy and Deo. Like, imagine, when Tommy was expelled from L'Manberg, Deo would just go with him, because "technically it's allowed, so why not", casually ruining all Dream's plans. What if they made Logstedshire not a pitiful hideout, but a cool new country that could rival the strength of the rest? I hope you understand where I am leading, right? Like canon, but cooler because Tommy finally has a good constant in his life.


	14. Dream learns about Tommy's past only during the exile arc and becomes overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse

When Tommy came to Dream SMP with Wilbur and Tubbo, no one asked questions - everything about the young blonde seemed so obvious, and no one saw the need to give him another reason to talk. Once they asked Tubbo's age - he looked too young - but when they heard that he was already 18, everyone calmed down, and Tommy... well, everyone just kinda assumed that he was a little older than Tubbo, which means that he was already technically an adult. The only one who knew that Tommy was just a child was Wilbur, but by the time it became really important to mention, he was already too mired in the war to remove from the hostilities his most loyal supporter, even if he was only 16. Then, during the first presidential elections, Tommy was too important for Wilbur's political campaign to simply remove him, and after Schlatt's victory there was no question of telling the boy's age - Wilbur was too obsessed with L'Manberg to pay attention to how everything that happened traumatized his younger brother. After Wilbur died, the only people who might have known Tommy's age were Technoblade and Philza, but being constantly traveling as the boy grew up, they were so distant from him that if someone told them that Tommy was 18, they would reply, "Probably, yep."

It all starts when Tubbo expels Tommy from L'Manberg. When Dream once again comes to blow up the boy's armor, he protests, to which Dream slaps him in the face without hesitation. What Dream does not expect is a venomous remark, "Is this all you can do, big man? Even my dad hit harder." Well, now it's awkward. The entire server thinks Phil is Tommy's biological father, and Dream is no exception. Frowning, he doesn't hold back the question, "Did... Phil ever hit you?" Tommy just snorts, "Phil? He's never been home long enough to get so annoyed with me," refusing to give further explanation. Congratulations Tommy, now Dream is thinking about who you were before arriving on the server for the first time. 

A little unobtrusive questioning Phil and Ghostbur, digging through old papers and using his own sources Dream finds some information - Tommy Innit (the author can change the surname, I did not have enough imagination to do it myself), born in 2004, disappeared some years ago after a violent quarrel with his father, many assume that he beat the child to death, knowing how much the elder drank and how often he fought with his son after the death of his wife. Dream felt sick. Tommy is just a child, and Dream has already taken away two of his canon lives, and recently hit him knowing that he was defenseless. The first thought was to tell everyone what he discovered and lift Tommy's ban on visiting L'Manberg, but after a little thought, Dream abandons this idea. Firstly, then he would have to tell what he did with Tommy in exile, and secondly, Dream understood that the boy would never forgive him if others were around, so he decided to keep this information to himself. Wanting to make up for his mistakes, Dream tries to be kinder to the blond, but at the same time continues to blow up his things - he still wanted Tommy to depend on him, albeit for another reason. The problem is that Tommy sees through his manipulations, and after Dream hit him, refuses to come close to him at all, not believing the words "This will not happen again" - if life has taught Tommy anything, it is that the one who hit once, will hit again. 

Desperate to win back the boy's favor, Dream makes more and more mistakes - frustrated by Tommy's disbelief, he can raise his voice on emotions, only frightening the blonde more, or angry at the others that they perceive Tommy as an adult (even if this is not their fault, considering that Dream himself decided not to say anything to anyone), he forbids them to visit Logstedshire, lying that Tommy does not want to see them. Plus to this, Dream treats Tommy like a child, not knowing how humiliating this cooing is for him, and how unpleasant this interference in his personal space for Tommy - "Toms, did you eat today? I brought cookies!", "Don't leave the tent at night, it's too dangerous! I'll always protect you, but you still shouldn't stay up so late"," I think I'll stay in Logstedshire. I don't want to leave you here alone, what if something happens?"

Endings (the author can come up with their own, if they wants, of course):

1) Tommy tries to escape, but Dream, being himself, quickly catches him. He hits Tommy without thinking, a moment later asking for forgiveness - "I will never hurt you again, Tommy, this time you just provoked me." It all gives Tommy flashbacks about his childhood, making him skittish and nervous around Dream. The latter realizes that this isn't normal, that it's his fault, but he cannot stop, justifying his actions by saying that “Tommy is safe with me, and if one weak blow makes him finally obey, then why not?" In fact, Dream becomes an even worse version of Tommy's father, since unlike the latter, the teen cannot escape from him, and Dream's periods of affection and aggression are too unpredictable for Tommy to quickly adapt. As a result, Tommy finds himself in isolation with his abuser, who almost never leaves Logstedshire in fear that Tommy will run away or get hurt.

2) Phil finally sticks his head out of his ass, suspicious of Dream's recent visit and his questions. After asking around and learning that Dream forbade everyone to visit Tommy, Phil, without thinking twice, goes to violate this ban. After watching Logstedshire a little, Phil notices how constantly scared Tommy is, how Dream literally does not leave him a step, and goes to Techno for help. Together they save Tommy (after the battle with Dream, of course, he would not have given up just like that) and try to find out from him what is happening. ( "...and so he found out that I was still 16-" - "What?? Aren't you like 19?" - "Phil, what the fuck, I'm literally your son") Technoblade and Philza realize they've fucked up and now finally trying to be the family Tommy deserves. Dream may try to take Tommy away along the way, but that's up to the author if they want some drama.


	15. Tommy visits Dream in prison every day, manipulating him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: manipulation. Suicide and kidnapping are mentioned in the endings. Also Tommy is a little shit in this one.

Events begin to diverge from canon after Tommy's first visit to prison. 

The only reason Tommy chose to keep Dream alive after their confrontation was for him to resurrect Wilbur - Dream, realizing that this is his only trump card up his sleeve, is not going to cooperate. "Well, you want us to play your way - okay," Tommy decides. Every day he visits Dream, just like the latter did in Tommy's exile, but unlike Dream, the teen's tactics are slightly different. Knowing that Dream will quickly see through him if Tommy is suddenly too nice to him, he does not pretend and behaves as usual, justifying his frequent visits by saying that this is how he checks if Dream is safe for society. Dream himself is happy with this outcome of events, believing that he can deceive Tommy by pretending to be repentant, without expecting any trick from the teen. Tommy visits the prisoner every day, chatting with him, sharing the news, and gradually Dream begins to wait more and more for these short meetings, starving for any human contact he can get. From that moment on, Dream already lives from visit to visit, even trying to sleep as much as possible during breaks in order to bring the start of a new day quicker. Tommy, on the other hand, is in control of the situation. If Dream is rude to him, or does something that Tommy doesn't like, he simply doesn't come for a day or two to see Dream completely broken from loneliness upon his return. I want to note that this in no way helps Dream to improve, for he learns to view events not from the side of "is it good or bad" and "whether it hurts someone", but from the side "whether Tommy will be happy enough with me to visit tomorrow".

Tommy does not sympathize with Dream at all, he believes that he got what he deserved, and therefore does not hesitate to lie that "they can possibly become friends if Dream behaves", in reality only covering up his hatred for the elder behind jokes and loud chatter. Dream, though suspicious of what is happening at first, begins to believe that Tommy cares about him and sincerely wants Dream to become a better person, confident that Tommy doesn't know how to lie to achieve his goals. As a turning point, I want a moment where Tommy could not visit Dream for several days, busy with the hotel or something like that, so that upon his return he would meet a completely out of his mind Dream, who almost sobs, trying to understand what he did wrong, that Tommy left him. From that moment on, Tommy begins to act more boldly, starting to openly call them friends, making "friendship checks" like "will you throw all your books into the lava if I ask?", barely hiding a smile, seeing how Dream instantly goes to the chest, ready to fulfill his request. At some point, the teen is already sure that Dream will not refuse him anything, as long as he continues to visit him regularly, and openly asks for what he started all this for - to resurrect Wilbur. At first, Dream is a little unsure, rightly afraid that having done this, he will no longer be needed, but, fearing to disappoint Tommy, he soon begins the ritual. When everything is done, Tommy leaves the prison with Wilbur (he is not an asshole and regrets what he did in this prompt), promising Dream that he will soon return to him. Surprise! He lied. Having achieved what he wants, Tommy ends his visits, completely disregarding how this affected Dream.

Endings: 

1) Dream is completely broken, he doesn't know if he did something wrong, or something happened to Tommy, or he was tricked- NO, Tommy wouldn't lie to him, right? In the end, Dream realizes that he was just being used, and Tommy never considered him a friend - this realization destroys him, and Dream jumps into the lava, losing his last canon life. (If the author wants, Dream can appear as a ghost at the end, following Tommy and constantly asking one question: "are you my friend?")

2) Sam realizes that Dream will not harm anyone anymore, and lets him go, albeit under constant supervision. Dream is instantly overwhelmed by the number of people, bright light and noise, in panic starting to call Tommy - at the request of Sam, the teen reluctantly takes Dream under his wing, as he is afraid of everyone else. Basically it's kinda like a protege!AU, but reverse. Tommy just sees Dream as free labor, the others perceive Dream as a rabid dog on a leash, Dream himself is just glad that he no longer sits in a small dark cell alone. Happy ending?

3) Tommy's actions backfired him - Dream finally loses the rest of his sanity in disbelief that Tommy left him. Having spent many hours beating the wall, he manages to get out of prison, albeit at the cost of his fists smashed to blood. After tracking down Tommy, he kidnaps him - then everything is banal, only here Dream is constantly rushing between resentment at Tommy and a sense of guilt, like in one second he can shout "You promised to come back!", and the next - frantically apologize for raising his voice. Tommy is trying to get into Dream's trust again, but is terribly afraid to take active actions, since he realizes that Dream is completely lost it, and can simply beat him in affect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Abuse of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812188) by [Lost_InThe_Sauce413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_InThe_Sauce413/pseuds/Lost_InThe_Sauce413)
  * [Who Am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992596) by [avery_dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas)




End file.
